Jealous
by Deauliaas
Summary: Reaksi Sasha saat mendengar betapa manisnya perlakuan Jean terhadap gadis yang pernah disukai oleh Jean dulu. Penasaran? Silahkan diklik linknyaa dan jangan kupa RnR yaa :3


**JEALOUS**

**Pair: Jean K. & Sasha B.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Shingeki no Kyojin bukan punya sayaaa, cuma cerita ini aja yang punya sayaa'-') ciyus deeh~ /eeh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Readiiing~ '3')9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan mana yang tidak marah saat mendengar cerita dari seseorang yang pernah disukai oleh kekasihmu sendiri?

Sungguh. Perasaanku kali ini sangatlah berantakan. Antara sedih, marah dan kecewa.

Jean tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku. Apa dia takut aku sakit hati? Bisa jadi...

Sungguh, aku sangat kecewa. Ingin aku menangis membayangkan semua hal yang diceritakan oleh Mikasa tadi.

"_Kau tahu? Dulu Jean suka padaku,_"

Dia mengatakannya seraya tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku yang mendengarkannya pun ikut tertawa. Hanya untuk menutupi perasaan sedihku akan kabar itu.

Meski sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak lama dan aku tidak mau mengungkitnya.

"_Reiner berkata padaku, bahwa Jean pernah membuatkanku sebuah lagu sebagai tanda cintanya kepadaku__—_"

"—_dan Reiner bertanya padaku, mengapa aku tidak menerima cinta Jean. Ya, aku jawab saja bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi, sungguh perlakuannya itu sangat manis. Tidak seperti Eren. Hahaa,_"

"_Dan di akun media sosialnya, Jean pernah menulis begini '_padahal aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama, tapi mengapa dia tidak bisa mengerti aku?'_ aku hanya tertawa dan merasa kasihan saat membacanya,_"

Apakah dia tidak tahu perasaanku? Bukankah jika kami sama-sama perempuan, dia bisa mengerti perasaanku?

Mengapa Mikasa tega berbuat seperti itu? Apa Mikasa tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat mendengar ceritanya tentang perlakuan manis Jean terhadapnya dulu?

Iya. Duluuu sekalikan ya? Tapi tetap saja!

Andai Jean yang mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak akan sesakit ini. Jean, aku kecewa padamu...

.

.

.

Bel yang menandakan sekolah usai sudah dibunyikan. Aku pun keluar kelas untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan pikiranku di rumah.

"Sasha!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat ada yang memanggilku. Setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilku, aku tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, Jean," sapaku dan mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Sasha! Lepaskan. Aku sedang sariawan di pipi bagian dalam, _baka_," Jean berteriak kesakitan sehingga aku refleks melepaskan cubitanku dan aku langsung meminta maaf.

Kami memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan kelas selagi menunggu adikku keluar kelas.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Jean sungguh sangat mengejutkanku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan gelengan kepala. Aku tidak ingin membebani pikiran Jean dengan keadaan hatiku sekarang. Cukup aku saja yang menyimpan ini sendirian.

Jean mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua yang telah Mikasa katakan padaku tadi.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Kenapa aku harus mendengar dari orang lain? Kenapa Jean?" aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan sederet pertanyaan dan air mata yang sudah terlanjur keluar.

Aku melihat Jean hanya menunduk dan tetap bergeming pada posisi awalnya. Benarkan? Aku kali ini sungguh meragukan Jean.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Perlakuan Jean yang memelukku di depan umum ini membuatku sangat terkejut.

"J-jean... Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" aku memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin meluruskan cerita yang kau dengar dari Mikasa," ucap Jean dengan tegas. Ia mengelus kepalaku dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Cerita yang kau dengar dari Mikasa itu benar. Aku pernah melakukan hal itu. Itu memang hal yang tidak akan aku lupakan. Namun, sekarang aku tidak memikirkan Mikasa, lagu yang pernah kubuat atau kenangan lain saat masa di mana aku menyukai Mikasa,"

Jean mengelus rambutku pelan dan melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Tolong. Jangan lagi kau melihat masa lalu. Kau tahu? Ada beberapa orang yang tak ingin masa lalunya diungkit, termasuk masa laluku dan juga masa lalumu. Aku sungguh tidak akan melihat masa laluku. Aku hanya melihat yang sekarang dan ke depan—

—lihat aku sekarang bersama siapa dan sekarang aku memperjuangkan siapa. Lihatlah aku yang sekarang berusaha membuat kenangan bersama siapa. Sasha ... kumohon. Jangan kau ungkit lagi masa laluku. Aku tak ingin kau terluka," Jean mengakhiri ceritanya dengan meyeka air mataku dan memberi kecupan di keningku.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jean dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memeluknya erat.

Aku kembali menangis di dalam pelukan Jean. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana dan apa pendapat murid-murid yang lewat tentang opera sabun dadakan yang saat ini mereka tonton secara _live_ ini.

"Jean … aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu,"

_**THE END**_

**A/N:**

**Haai~ bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ini? Maaf yaa****…**** sekarang aku jarang ngetik dan publish fanfic, soalnya tugasku lagi numpuk banget- /gelindingan /no**

**Yaa... Aku tau, pasti EYD ancur, ada typo dimana-manaa~=_= soalnya ini ngetik dihandphone dan pas perasaan lagi hancur, kurang lebih perasaanku sama kayak Sasha di fanfic iniii=_=v**

**Udah dulu yaaaa~ author lagi galaaau~ T^T)/ jangan lupa review dan kritiknya~~ nanti kalo enggak, author makin galaau~ T^T)/ makasiiih~ :ppp**


End file.
